The Year After
by fanticysgirl
Summary: Oneshot bout Labyrinth takes place one year after movie Sarah is being abused Toby calles Sarah mom and Karin is a witch with a capital B her father is not as bad but lets Karin beat Sarah will love bloom again i dont own labyrinth r&r all flames welcome


this is my first story for Labyrinth so please tell me how u lik

as always please read and review as always flames r welcome

One year had passed since Sarah's grand not to mention life changing adventure to the Labyrinth.

Just one year but so much had happened in her home life and now Sarah wished she had taken up Jareth's offer

Jareth...the young burnette een thought. If she had only been smarter back then and realised what exactly the

notorious Goblin King's offer entailed. Sarah was brought out of her thoughts by her adorible brother Toby. Toby

had grown so much he was now three almost four and he knew the truth but had forgiven Sarah because he knew she

didn't mean to send him off to the goblins. Ever since the Labyrinth Toby had grown mentaly and could now speak

like little kids often did instead of the broken and often nonunderstandable way three year olds did. The three

year old watched his sister whom he came to call mommy on occasion since his own mother Karin had all but ignored

him. She was doing it again the poor girl looked so sad he could practicly feel it. "Sarah-mommy." At the sound of

her name Sarah turned and put on a smile it was sad but it was a smile. "Ya Tobes." Toby knew who his sister/mommy

was thinking about but he still asked, "you're thinking about him arn't you." The girl sighed, "yes Tobes I was you

really shouldn't call me mommy Karin will kill me if u accidently slipped infront of her." They both knew it was true

she really would. It was summer and Karin didn't hold back in her beatings because there was no one around that would

notice or care to. Karin used anything she could reach to beat Sarah with and sometimes it was the kitchen knife she

would be using to prepare dinner with. So far Sarah was able to dodge most of the stab attacks but when she couldn't

move in time it resulted in nasty gashes as some of the knives were serated or some moderate stab wounds that wern't

shallow or to deep. Sarah had once gone to her father and hold him but he only slapped Sarah and told her not to lie.

That was only one month after the Labyrinth. It was then Sarah realised that she couldn't trust anyone it was just her

and Toby and she would sacrifice her life for him if need be. Sarah's room was still the same as it had always been with

her fairy tail things littering her room. After her adventures in the Labyrinth the green eyed teen just didn't have the

heart to put the fairy tail props away. They served as reminders as well as the star shaped scar where a fairy once bit

her. As if by being remembered the bit mark tingled Sarah sat on her bed and absent mindedly rubbed it. Sarah's room was

one of the reasons she was constently beaten, but it was worth every beating to look at her things and remember. The teen

was so lost in her thoughts that she never heard the door open. "Sarah," came the screech of Karin. Said girl looked at

the woman who just said he name. Karin and her father were in the doorway. Sarah's father shook his head clearly

dissipointed that his daughter's room still looked like a fairy tail. Karin stomped in and slapped Sarah none to gently

on her face. "I've told you to change your room to something more grown up and you defy me still." The burnette just

looked blankly at the red faced banchee and said nothing which earned the girl another slap on the other side of her face.

Once satified with her job Karin and Sarah's father Robert walked out of the room. Through everything Sarah never shed a

a single tear. As Sarah slid into her bed she prayed to anyone who would listen.

"If anyone out there can hear me or cares enough to listen. I don't think I'm going to be here much longer, so

please, take care of my brother and take him away from here if I can't protect him." Sarah's voice sounded so horse she

didn't reginise it as her own. As Sarah slept she didn't know that someone had indeed heard her plea.

Everything in the goblin kingdom was in a full party swing and their king Jareth sat on his throne when everyone

suddendly became quiet. The king was about to wonder why when he heard a voice saying,

"If anyone out there can hear me or cares enough to listen. I don't think I'm going to be here much longer, so

please, take care of my brother and take him away from here if I can't protect him." Jareth was confused this person

hadn't made a wish so why was he hearing this plea. All the previosly partying goblins looked sad. The blonde haired king

didn't reginise the voice but he didn't think it was possible to do so because it was horse but he guessed it belonged to

a female a teenager. Then he felt what made all the goblins sad. That voice carried so many emotions and three

different kinds of pain as well as hope and determination. The sheer force of the onslaught nearly made Jareth grab his

head in agony. At first he felt the physical pain corse through his body. Next was pain at the thought of not being able

to protect someone you love and than the ugly pain of a broken heart and regret. After that most of the pain went away.

Jareth felt the hope and determination and hope flow through his vains and settle in his heart. The Goblin King made a

silent vow that whoever this person was he would help her.

As the weeks pass by for Sarah the beatings got worse. As luck would have it instead of trying to dodge thrown

objects Karin invited some of her male friends to help beat Sarah. It was a mericle that she never had any bones broken

cracked maby but never broken Sarah thought as she laid Toby down for bed.

"Sarah-mommy why do you stay. Why do you take the fights," Toby asked. Sarah was mildly suprised but answered,

"I stay because I have to protect you and I'll do it until the day I die if that's what it takes. I take the

beatings because Karin wants me to break down and cry or make a slightest whimper but by not giving her what she wants

that's my way of fighting back." Toby nodded slowly and said,

"that's what mommys do that's why Sarah-mommy is my mommy and not Karin she hurts my mommy." At that Sarah nearly

cried Toby caught it and gave his distraught mother a big hug and went to bed. Morining soon came and Sarah climbed out

of bed and got ready for the day. The green eyed teen was already starting to clean the house her dad was long gone off

to work and Karin was home on her day off. Karin stepped into the living room around lunch time as Sarah was finishing

up the last bit of work and announced that her male friends were comming over for tea and snacks in about one hour.

After Karin was finished and made the right amount of snacks they were put in the living room. Sarah had only about

fifteen minutes to wash the dishes used in making the snacks but managed to finish by the time the door bell rang.

Karin opened the door and let the men in and led them to the living room. Toby was rubbing his eyes signeling that

he needed a nap the witch saw and ordered,

"Sarah put Toby down for his nap."

"Come on Toby," Sarah said. Toby didn't want to take a nap, "but Sarah-mommy I want to play with you." As soon

as the words left the little boy's mouth the whole room froze. Toby's eyes went wide as he regestered what he said

before anyone else did.

"What is this," Karin screeched.

"Toby," Sarah said franticly, " it's ok just go upstairs and don't come down. The terrified three year old ran

upstairs but sat on a top step he had never heard Sarah's voice like that. That is what he sounded like when he was scared

but Toby saw it in her eyes Sarah wasn't scared for herslef she was scared for him.

"How dare you, Karin started her voice was quiet and like ice, "I take you under my wing and try to help you grow

up and this is how you repay me," Sarah didn't know when it happened but there was pain all over her body but she refused

to cry out.

"I want her to scream in agony I don't care if you have to beat her to death make her scream, "Karin screeched.

It wouldn't be much longer until darkness invaded Sarah's sences. With one last moment of counsiousness she screamed,

"Jareth take him away."

Things had been quiet in the Labyrinth as well as in the Goblin Kingdom. Everyone's thoughts were still on the only

voice heard in the Goblin Kingdom that wasn't a wish. The Goblin King sat on his remarkable throne pondering the voice when

her heard another, "Jareth take him away." The pain rushed through the blonde king and there was no doubt it was the same

voice. In a burst of glitter Jareth was gone. The Goblin King appeared at the top of a stair case and grabbed a little boy

but the sight at the bottom of the stairs made his heart freeze in his chest.

"Sarah," he screamed his voice full of pain and sadness.

From Sarah's place on the floor where she was being beaten she felt a shift in the air and sighed in relef. Jareth

was here to take Toby away to safty. Sarah was blacking out when she heard someone yell her name in pain and sorrow. The

voice was lovely and male her last thought was someone male with such a lovely voice shouldn't be sad than blackness took

over Sarah's world.

"Sarah, Sarah, love can you hear me," a female voice called pulling Sarah from darkness. When Sarah opened her eyes

she was in a medow filled with flowers in every color and shape. "Where am I, the burnette teen asked. A woman moved into her

field of vision and one thought went through her head.

"Mom," as the word slipped out the woman smiled, "yes it's me I wanted to be here when you woke. I wanted to properly

say goodbye. Sarah love it isn't your time to pass on you still have a very long happy life to live. I also want you to know

that I love you and I'm very proud to call you my daughter. I have to go and so do you but know this I'm always watching over

you."

"I love you mom," was all Sarah could say before once again darkness came over her scences like a blanket.

This time when Sarah woke she was in a bed and there was weight on her lap and a warmth on her side. The warmth on

her side the teen soon discovered was Toby and the poor thing looked like he tried to stay awake until she woke. The weight

on her lap was the Goblin King himself. He looked exactly like the last time she had seen him. His hair style was the same

as it always was. His white poet shirt cut low to reveal his sculpted chest and pendent and he was dressed in those sinfully

tight breeches of his and to top it off he was waring his heald boots.

It was Toby who woke up first and when he saw Sarah he yelled,

"Sarah-mommy you're awake." At the sound of Toby's yelling Jareth sat up so fast Sarah was worried he would break his

neck. "Woah what's with all the excitment," Sarah said as she was trying to get out of a tangle of arms,

"I've only been out for a few hours right." At that Toby started crying and saying how sorry he was.

"Shh Tobes it's ok you didn't mean it it's ok i'm here now." Jareth was staring at Sarah intently as if trying to

memorise her features mainly her eyes.

"Sarah," Jareth started, "do you know how long you were out for."

When Sarah didn't respond he answered his own question.

"You Sarah were out for three months I healed your wounds and erased your family's memories about you two as well

as the men that were there." Sarah tried to get out of bed but could only manage sitting up. Jareth answered her unspoken

question,

"When I healed you it took a lot of energy from me and you because the body isn't suposed to heal that fast."

"Ok so I should be able to get out of bed...

"In a few days," the Goblin King finished. When Sarah could get out of bed Toby wanted to play the whole day. Naturally

and they played until she carried an asleep Toby to his bed with the help of Jareth of corse. After Toby was laid in bed

and tucked in Jareth led Sarah to a belchany overlooking the Labyrinth. Jareth was the first to break the silence,

"Sarah," the teen looked at the king with undivided attention.

"I know you may not like me but I can't let you slip by again I almost lost you but I wanted to say I love you I always

have and nothing will change that." Jareth turned away because he knew Sarah would reject him but was suprised when she

turned his face to meet hers. Oh how he could stare into those emerald eyes forever. Than Sarah did what Jareth the Goblin

King Master of the Labyrinth never expected in his long life Sarah was kissing him. The kiss was innocent but she poured

her feelings to him. First was heartbreak and regret and sorrow. Uncirtently and determination was in there also and most

importantly there was love. Love? Jareth pulled back and saw it in her eyes she loved him and it showed in the warmth of her

smile that was directed at him.

"Jareth I love you I'm sorry I didn't notice before." The kings was stunned but quickly recovered and said,

"Sarah love my offer still stands." Sarah's eyes widened she hadn't expected that and hadn't expected what

happened even more. Jareth went down on one knee while lifting a ring. The ring was silver and gold with a saphire

in the middle,

"Sarah my love will you do me the honor of becoming my bride and my queen." Sarah was speechless but says

yes. Jareth was so realived he kissed Sarah and slid the ring on her ring finger. Toby who had crawled out of bed

and was watching asked, "Sarah-mommy is the king going to be my daddy. The couple jumped pack in suprise Sarah

blushed,

"arn't you supposed to be in bed." Jareth chuckled while wrapping his arm around Sarah's waste and said,

"yes Toby that means I'm going to be your dad." Toby ran up and hugged the new couple. Things were good but Sarah

was a roller coaster of emotions and it was driving poor Jareth crazy.

"Hey Jareth," Sarah said cheerfully Jareth eyed Sarah with caution,

"yes love."

"I'm pregnant," Jareth's face paled she was going to be a roller coaster of emotions for the next nine

months. That was the last thought before fainting on the floor.

"Aww Jareth I won't be that bad."...If he only knew.


End file.
